Beautiful Hangover
by Nachan0928
Summary: Kiseop loves Kevin. It is as simple as that. But what if Kevin already belongs to another man? Will Kiseop still fight for his love? Yaoi/NC-17, Kiseop/Kevin, broken!Eli/Kevin.
1. One Truth Revealed, or Two?

**Title:** Beautiful Hangover

**Pairing:** Kiseop/Kevin (Seopvin), Broken!Eli/Kevin (Elvin)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Kiseop loves Kevin. It is as simple as that. But what if Kevin already belongs to another man? Will Kiseop still fight for his love?

**A/N:** I got the inspiration for the title from Big Bang's Beautiful Hangover, and the idea (somehow) from the movie Hangover Part II! Lol

**CHAPTER 1**

The Sun had revealed itself and soared in the pale translucent blue sky since hours ago, however, two young men were unwilling to excuse themselves from the dreamland. Their bodies were still lying comfortably under the thick blanket, which gave nothing but bewitching warmth. The atmosphere in the room was tranquil, and the only sound that could be heard was their steady breathing.

Finally, one of them was awake. His brown eyes scanned over the room with indifference and narrowed slightly as they caught the Sun's golden rays that burst from the slightly opened white curtain. Lazily, he made a sitting position then stretched both his arms above his head, relaxing some disjointed muscles and groaning as several of his bones cracked. He then looked at the other man beside him; a beautiful young man.

"You're beautiful even when you sleep, Kevin." He said softly, his hand shuffling few stray strands off Kevin's forehead.

The man named Kevin shifted a bit and slowly opened his eyes as he felt the gentle caress on his head. He rubbed his sleepy eyes cutely while mumbling something incoherent to one's ears. His almond-shaped eyes were fully open now, and that was when he realized the current situation; he was naked, there was only a white blanket covering his lower body part until his stomach. He also flinched at the slight pain on his bottom.

_And God, what is this sticky feeling?_ He thought.

"Good morning, Kevin." He let out an audible gasp at the deep voice greeting him. Turning his head, he saw another man. "Kiseop…? Wh-what happened last night—" He took a sudden pause as he noticed that Kiseop was naked, too. He could see his chiseled abs that would certainly make women (or men, too?) drool over him, or even die by excessive nose-bleeding. "Why are we naked!" He asked almost half screaming. Kiseop frowned at the question, "You don't remember?" He asked back, staring at Kevin incredulously.

Kevin simply shook his head no while wearing a worry face. He only managed to recall that U-KISS was celebrating their successful Japanese major debut by throwing a party the night before their fan-meeting in Shibuya Tower Record, which was scheduled today. They were drinking beers—except Dongho—eating, singing, and basically doing whatever people in a party would do. He gulped as he prepared himself to hear the worst possible answer.

"Well, you got very drunk, I had to drag you back to our room, and we… had sex."

Kevin's jaw dropped open at the last part. It still caused a big impact on him even though he somehow had expected that kind of answer. _What did Kiseop just say? Did he say that we had sex last night? No fucking way!_

"Kiseop, a-are you sure that w-we had sex, too?" He stuttered, and his voice was a bit shaky as the mixture of shock and disbelief was getting the best of him. Kiseop heaved a sigh and nodded. "I'm sure, Kev. Don't you still feel sore now?" He asked, eyes unconsciously trailing down to Kevin's bare naked lower part. Kevin blushed to his ears as the image of their sexual intercourse kept playing on its own in his mind, though he could not remember it clearly. He tried to will away that erotic image by patting his cheeks a few times to no avail.

He would have been continuing to think about that if only someone did not knock—or rather bang—on the door. "Kiseop, Kevin, get up! You need to eat breakfast and have a rehearsal this morning..." A man's stern, yet familiar voice was heard from behind the wooden door. Kevin and Kiseop immediately registered to whom that voice belonged. The man who bothered their _calm_ morning was none other than the manager of U-KISS.

"Ne, hyung~ We already woke up!" Kevin answered, slightly raising his voice so that it would be heard by the manager. "Alright, you guys have an hour to get ready before gathering at the dining hall." Having said it, the manager seemed to instantly leave the front of their room. "We need to get ready now, Kiseop. Just talk about _it_ later." Kevin sighed, staring at Kiseop. "You can use the bathroom first." Kiseop offered, head tilting to the direction of the said room.

The younger boy nodded, simply agreeing without saying anything. His gaze then wandered around to search for his shirt and underwear among the clothes that were scattered all over the room; must have been thrown carelessly last night. Seeming to understand Kevin's mind, Kiseop spoke, "No need to put on any clothes, you're going to bathe, anyway." Kevin turned to him; he made an expression that implied, 'Ah, you're right.' He then pulled the blanket open, causing his naked lower abdomen to be exposed.

Noticing Kiseop's intense stare, Kevin half shouted while glaring at the other man. "Don't look!" His words successfully took Kiseop by surprise. "What is there to be embarrassed about? I've already seen your whole body…" He answered easily as if that was a common thing. And indeed that was common, to be honest, because they were both male and often saw each other's naked body in the bathing house after their day-long practices. However, Kevin felt slightly different this time—embarrassed, to be exact—after knowing the fact that last night they had _something indecent_ done.

"Just… don't look _too much_, okay?" Kevin felt like burying himself into the ground right now. His legs wobbled a bit as he tried to stand up. He even still had those of the remnants of Kiseop's dry cum on his inner thigh. At this point, he really needed to act nonchalant in order to hide the obvious embarrassment. "You kept asking me to thrust harder, so—" Kiseop's sentence was interrupted with Kevin's 'You don't really need to explain!' and flustered face.

Kiseop chuckled at Kevin's cute reaction and decided to help him walk to the bathroom, at which the younger male did not object. "Do you also need my help to wash your body?" This time, he was given the answer with a loud slam of the door in front of his face.

"I take it as a 'no', then."

* * *

><p>Both Kevin and Kiseop had properly dressed themselves and been ready to leave the hotel room in a few moments. Kevin was sitting in front of a dressing table and checking out his appearance, which seemed to lack of nothing. He looked just perfect—as always. Kiseop tousled his black hair a couple of times to make it neat, letting it flow back naturally, before focusing his gaze on Kevin, wanting to start a new conversation with him. He called the other boy's name softly, which was replied by a turning of head. Their eyes met strikingly then.<p>

"About last night, I said some—" But before he could say anything he had prepared to say, Kevin cut his sentence. "Kiseop, you have to keep it secret! Don't let anyone know, especially Eli-" Kevin abruptly stopped at the mentioning of their American rapper, feeling kind of regret of what he had uttered. He should not have stated anything related to Eli—he should not have spilled the truth.

Hearing the name Eli, Kiseop's curiosity took over. It would still make sense if Kevin just said 'don't let anyone know', but what made Kiseop raise an eyebrow was why did he drag Eli's name into it? He even added 'especially' before his name. Therefore, he guessed that something was going on under his nose. He decided to put aside what he wanted to tell Kevin at first. "What? Eli? What does Eli have to do with this?" His beautiful, big eyes narrowed.

Instead of getting an answer he needed to know, Kevin seemed to ignore the question. "Please… Kiseop…" Kevin pleaded, his face making such a hopeful, yet frightened expression. But Kiseop still wanted to dig deep into him to get the truth. "Answer my question first." His voice was unnervingly calm. Kevin gulped heavily, his eyes becoming unfocused while Kiseop kept looking at him seriously, waiting for his answer. Kevin gripped his jeans and bit his lower lip.

"Because… He's my boyfriend."

His head hung low, and there was an awkward nuance following; nobody said anything, not even a word. Kevin had finally revealed the secret that Eli and he were dating. No one in U-KISS knew—or ever thought—about that because both of them looked just like other normal close friends. They had been hiding their special relationship so cleverly because they were afraid that it would cause a fuss among the group. And surely the company would force them to break up. After one minute of uncomfortable silence, Kiseop's slightly raspy voice broke into the air.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you two been going out?"

"…Two months."

After that, no response from Kiseop other than a little nodding of his head. The thick silence, once again, floated in the air of their shared room. Even the sound of the clock ticking away was audible enough. As much as Kevin did not want to, he ended up sharing the hotel room with Kiseop. He actually wanted to be with Eli, but Lady Luck was not on his side as he got the small rolled-paper with Kiseop's name written on it.

Well, he did not hate Kiseop or something; he just had planned of spending the night together with his boyfriend, making love passionately, and falling asleep peacefully after. One of his wishes came true, though, only in some sort of different ways. He was in a drunken state, and it was not with his boyfriend. The last one was the worst.

"So we'll just forget everything happened last night, right?"

Kiseop lifted his head to stare at him, their eyes locked for a brief second.

"…Yeah. _Everything_."

His facial expression changed a bit after saying that, it was very bitter and painful, but Kevin failed to discern it nonetheless.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**A/N:** So eventually I decided to slice this one-shot into two or three parts.. ^^

Comments are love~! *throws candies*


	2. The Awkwardness

**Title: **Beautiful Hangover

**Pairing:** Kiseop/Kevin (Seopvin), Broken!Eli/Kevin (Elvin)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary:** Kiseop loves Kevin. It is as simple as that. But what if Kevin already belongs to another man? Will Kiseop still fight for his love?

**CHAPTER 2**

All of U-KISS boys were gathering in the dining hall to have their breakfast. It seemed that no one really paid attention on what Kevin and Kiseop did; they seated themselves far away from each other and kept their mouth closed. While eating, the manager gave some brief explanation regarding their next schedule. What to-do's and what not-to-do's. The seven boys, especially Soohyun, nodded in understanding.

Having had their stomachs full—not really full, but at least enough to energize them—they headed outside the minivan; they always commuted by two separate minivans. Eli quickly got inside the vehicle, choosing to sit at the backseat and pulling Kevin with him. Kiseop and Dongho soon followed after them, seating themselves comfortably in the middle seat. Soohyun, AJ, and Hoon were in the other vehicle. Truth to be told, Kiseop had scurried to near Soohyun's minivan before, but Dongho somewhat succeeded in dragging him to the same minivan as him.

During the journey to Shibuya Tower Record, again, nobody noticed the maddening awkwardness between Kevin and Kiseop as the pigeon and the magnae sang happily—and loudly—in the car. Kevin and Kiseop were just silent, continuously looking outside the window without much expression on their faces, or smiled and clapped their hands quickly to the song being played when the other two started to notice their oddness.

Finally, they arrived at the scheduled location. The members came out of the car one by one carefully and immediately greeted some of the crews that had been waiting for them. "Okay, kids. Let's go to the aula and start the rehearsal." The manager looked at every member as if counting whether there were already seven or not. All of them then proceeded to the aula where they were going to hold the fan-meeting event.

As Eli padded his way, he realized something outlandish about Kevin, who was walking right beside him. How come he did not notice it earlier? He frowned and decided to ask since he got fairly curious.

"Mm, Kev…"

"Ah, y-yeah Eli?"

"Are you not feeling well?"

"M-me? I'm okay. Why?"

"Cause… It's kinda weird, the way you walk."

Kevin felt like being shot in the head when hearing his lover's question. Damn Kiseop for being too rough. But he had to think fast. "Oh, I hit my toes on the dresser last night. It still a bit hurts." The answer made Eli raise one of his fine brows, looking sort of suspiciously at Kevin. The younger went slightly panic and even his palms were wet from the cold sweat, but he must stay as calm as possible.

If Eli smelled something being out of place any longer, he would not be able to escape from his train of questions later. Well, more likely interrogations. Kevin prayed in his head, his hands unknowingly clutching at his jeans. "Just be more careful next time!" Eli said, shrugging. Kevin sighed in relief at Eli's reaction.

_Forgive me, Eli! I can't let you know the truth!_ He mentally said.

Their activities continued until the setting of the Sun, it was gracefully disappearing behind the farthest side of the sea, making the sky turn from a flaming crimson to an elegant violet. Farewells were bid and adorable kisses were blown before the excited crowd dismissed and left the aula to be a vast, calm space.

All of U-KISS members were at the backstage, resting their worn out bodies on a long sofa. Water bottles and towels became essential and the most needed things at that moment. Meanwhile, the staffs busied themselves with cleaning up the place and packing their cameras and whatnot back into the crew vans. The boys went straight back to the hotel shortly after changing to normal clothes.

* * *

><p>Kevin was walking down the hallway with the members—except Soohyun who was having a brief discussion with the manager in the dining hall—and chatting enthusiastically with Eli. However, he could catch a glimpse of Kiseop speeding up to their room, leaving them. Everyone would just think that Kiseop was tired and wanted to sleep quickly, but not Kevin. Few minutes later, both Dongho and AJ said their goodbye as they reached their room, and the next was Hoon, who always roomed with the manager.<p>

After what happened last night, Kevin felt like having no face to meet Kiseop. He would just blush madly and maybe, stutter when talking to him. Their daily practice and schedule could always be dealt with later, but tonight, he just could not bear sleeping in the same room with the older male again, though this would be the last night because they were going back to Korea tomorrow. And next time they went overseas, he would have to make sure that he did not have to share the room with Kiseop again. No matter what!

Kevin chewed on his lower lip, making a serious face. It was only Eli and him now. Who could help him? Should he ask Eli? But before he could utter his request, Eli pecked his rosy lips tenderly, and all the words stuck in his throat. Eli cupped Kevin's smooth cheek to pull him deeper into the kiss, but no tongues involved. It was just a simple kiss. Their lips parted after a minute or two.

"Good night, honey." Eli whispered in English very sweetly, looking into the blushing Kevin's eyes while showing his usual silly, teasing smile. Kevin only nodded as his face reddened even more. Without noticing it, they were standing in front of Eli and Soohyun's room. Eli unlocked the door and then stepped inside his room, waving at Kevin for the last time before shutting the door softly.

Kevin shook his head to wake him up from his temporary blank state. And he realized that he was alone now. He sighed in desperate and jutted his lip out slightly. It seemed that he had to accept the fate that he would spend the night together with Kiseop. Again. Just when he wanted to resume walking to his room, he heard light footsteps from behind him. He turned.

A bright light bulb popped above his head as he saw a potential victim-no, scratch that-_helper_. The last person within his radar; U-KISS' leader Soohyun, who had just finished his discussion with the manager. He quickly neared him before the older boy could reach his spot.

"Soohyun-hyung, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Kevin?"

"Would you mind switching your room with mine?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Just… Please!"

Of course Soohyun would not agree so easily, not before he knew the reason behind his request. He did not want anything funny to happen among his precious family-like members. Even a little conflict would slowly grow bigger and affect U-KISS badly if it was not prevented or solved since the very beginning. One thing he feared the most was the disbandment of U-KISS.

For those reasons, he had to make sure that Kevin and Kiseop did not become involved in a fight, though he highly doubted that Kevin could fight, and by fight he meant that _manly one-on-one_ fight—not the typical _high-school girl cat_fight. They continued arguing and that resulted in Kevin's winning.

The younger had successfully convinced him that there was nothing bad happened between Kiseop and him. They were just fine. Even so, Soohyun actually did not really buy his answer. He decided to agree because he did not want to make their little argument longer. He was tired as hell and already missed the comfortable bed waiting in the room. But he mentally noted himself to talk with Kiseop, too, later.

Kevin waved his hand to Soohyun a bit too energetic while wishing him a goodnight. After the older became out of his sight, he turned and knocked at the nearest door from him, of which was Eli's room. "Surprise~! Tonight I'm sleeping here." He said cheerfully as Eli gave him a questioning look the moment he saw the younger in front of his door. Giving a dorky smile, Eli opened the door wider and moved his body to the side to let Kevin in.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, why are you here?"<p>

"Kevin's sleeping in my room, and I'm here instead."

"Oh…"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

Having answered him, Kiseop sluggishly made his way to the bed, a king-sized bed, and tucked himself in its blanket. He was already clad in a pair of cute bear pajamas. Soohyun closed the door and strolled approaching the bed, too. "Kiseop, do you have something to tell me?" He asked, his face showing worries.

Kiseop was known to be the most hyperactive member in U-KISS, but the older male noticed that he was rather different during today's rehearsal and event. He seemed a bit… gloomy? Since their morning rehearsal started until the actual fan-meeting finished, Kiseop was not as cheerful as usual. Sure he was friendly to the fans, but something was just not right. Being a good leader-hyung he was, he determined to find out the source of Kiseop's sudden behavior change.

At his question, Kiseop just gave him a small smile and said, "I'm okay, hyung. Why did you ask that?" He then turned his body around, back facing Soohyun, without waiting for Soohyun's response first. He seemingly wanted to avoid prolonging their conversation. Soohyun looked at him strangely, a question coming across his head.

_Did he really have a fight with Kevin? Because yesterday at the party, he was just fine, he was being… well, Kiseop. _He thought.

And the fact that Kevin desperately begged him to switch room with him somehow helped strengthen his assumption. But Soohyun did not want to force his dongsaeng. He knew that Kiseop would come to him himself if he was ready to tell the whole thing. He trusted all his dongsaengs so much, after all. "Good night." He whispered softly before slipping under the thick blanket and turning off the bed lamp.

* * *

><p>Kevin came out of the bathroom, looking fresh and happy. "So… Why did you decide to sleep here?" Eli voiced his question upon seeing his cute lover nearing the bed. He was leaning on the headboard, the blanket engulfing half of his athletic body. Kevin stopped midway, eyes darting everywhere as if searching for the reason. "Mm, I just feel like sleeping with you?" He finally spoke and continued walking to the bed. "Hearing that makes me excited." Eli grinned.<p>

"And you know what it means, right?"

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**A/N: **I feel that I kinda failed this chapter... TT_TT

I intended to show how the incident started to affect both Kiseop and Kevin, but more to Kevin in this chapter.

Therefore, I demand comments and critics from you, my dear readers! ^^


	3. Best Friends?

**Title: **Beautiful Hangover

**Pairing:** Kiseop/Kevin (Seopvin), Broken!Eli/Kevin (Elvin)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary:** Kiseop loves Kevin. It is as simple as that. But what if Kevin already belongs to another man? Will Kiseop still fight for his love?

**CHAPTER 3**

Kiseop's big eyes unconsciously roamed over the dimly lit room since Soohyun had turned off his bed lamp, and the one beside him was set on the dim-mode. He then blinked several times to adjust his vision to the scarce brightness.

The bed creaked lightly as his body rose and slipped off from under the warm blanket subtly. He flinched and swiftly turned his head to see Soohyun, checking whether the leader was awoken or not, when he accidentally banged his knee on the vanity, fortunately not too hard.

He supposedly refrained himself from making any noise or movement that would disturb Soohyun's beauty sleep, after all. And much to his relief the older male was still sleeping soundly, venturing far into his dreamland. He then walked over to a cream-colored armchair placed near the fully curtained window and seated himself comfortably on it, a side of his face gleaming in the dark.

The dancer just did not feel like sleeping, yet, despite their hectic and somnolent schedule that day. Therefore, he decided to spend the night with contemplating in silence and stillness, and hopefully, the fatigue would slowly drive him sleepy before the dawn arrived.

_Did he start avoiding me? Does he hate me now? What should I do? _Those questions kept repeating themselves in his head, fulfilling his mind.

He truthfully did not intend to distance himself from Kevin, but somehow, the younger boy had this strong 'don't come near me' aura around him, so he automatically restrained himself from interacting with him.

Moreover, it all happened just after they stepped outside the hotel room, everything suddenly changed drastically, as if their conversation earlier was just a huge delusion. It made his eyebrows furrow as he could hardly grasp the logic behind it.

Without any tendency of violence, but merely lust, Eli pulled Kevin by his wrist until his back made a contact with the soft surface of bed. His piercing eyes never left Kevin's, if anything, his gaze darkened more with sexual desire.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he closed the remaining gap between them by one quick movement of placing his body atop Kevin. One of his muscular arms was bent to support his weight while the other wrapped around Kevin's slim waist rather tightly.

* * *

><p>A gentle kiss landed on Kevin's neck, making the said boy shut his beautiful eyes and put his palms on Eli's sturdy chest, relishing the touch. The older boy gently licked and nibbled at the slowly bruised white skin, earning himself a delicious moan from his pretty lover.<p>

He then trailed kisses along Kevin's tempting neck to his now-revealed collarbone. Kevin did not notice when Eli undid the two upper buttons of his shirt. All he knew was he was sinking deeper into the pool of pleasure. He had his hand grab a fistful of Eli's hair, pulling at them slightly.

But out of a sudden, the memory of last night's 'accident' with Kiseop snapped inside his head. And certainly, the lead dancer had left some love bites all over his body. He noticed them when he was looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror this morning, those little red-turning-purplish marks on his waist, back, and even upper thighs.

_What if Eli saw those marks? We could end up breaking up!_

Kevin abruptly opened his eyes, body jerking a bit, causing Eli to stop his activity. "What's wrong, honey?" His boyfriend asked with furrowed eyebrows, looking into Kevin's dark orbs. Kevin swallowed heavily before opening his mouth. He had forced his brain to think of a reason for it.

"I—I don't think I can do _it_ now. I'm tired after doing today's schedules…" He answered; there was a tiny hint of frightened tone at the end of his sentence. He was afraid of Eli's response upon hearing his words. He did not know whether Eli would buy his answer or not.

_Would he get angry?_ Kevin started to blame himself mentally; w_hy on earth did I have to have sex with Kiseop? No, why did I have to get that drunk in the first place?_

The older male's heavy voice dissipated his train of question. "It's okay. I guess you'd better take a rest now." Eli said while smiling, although he could not hide his disappointment. It was obvious, even.

"I'm sorry." Kevin whispered as he gave an apologetic face to his boyfriend.

He truly felt guilty to Eli, but he just did not want to ruin their two months old relationship. Eli only nodded; he gave one last, short kiss on the lips, and then released Kevin's body from his arms. Seeing such an expression on the other's face, Kevin felt guiltier and eventually came up with a sudden decision.

"But… I still can use my mouth, if you really want." He spoke as he tugged at Eli's short sleeve. At that tempting offer, Eli's face lit up and held Kevin's smaller body right away. No word needed, Kevin already knew what Eli's answer was.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since U-KISS' return to Korea. Not many changes happened since then. Every day, Kiseop felt Kevin distancing himself even further from him, until he seemed unreachable. They barely indulged themselves in a conversation if not for the sake of works. And even when they did, it would only be a laconic conversation with an improper eye-contact.<p>

The younger also managed to refuse to be left alone with him by throwing countless—and sometimes questionable—excuses, though it was not likely Kiseop would do any harm to him if it was only the two of them in one room. Kevin seemed to have the ability to do a great dissimulation that could deceive all the members—except Kiseop.

However, Soohyun started to notice the uneasiness between Kiseop and Kevin thanks to his vigilant sense. He was used to seeing the both of them chattering or doing—invidious—skinship, now that they seldom talked to each other, he got more suspicious of them. Nevertheless, the leader decided not to stick his nose into their business.

Kiseop thought that he had to reconcile with Kevin, though they never actually fought. He needed to talk to him seriously. A week of scant interaction between them was enough to make his life become less scintillating and even tormented. Not to mention he witnessed Kevin and Eli being lovey-dovey a few times when they thought no one saw them. It was such a torturous situation for him.

Furthermore, he finally got a chance to _speak_ with Kevin when nobody was in the practice room since they all were still at home. Knowing Kevin's habit to arrive a little bit earlier—if you consider thirty minutes is a little—than the rest of the members, Kiseop forced himself to wake up earlier, too, and came to the practice room.

He could see Kevin's surprised face when the younger saw him appear from behind the door, but Kevin tried to act inattentively and kept his mind distracted from Kiseop by looking at his cell phone. Kiseop gulped before convincing himself to do his plan. He slowly made his way toward Kevin without being noticed.

A gasp was choked and Kevin's expression turned nervous as Kiseop suddenly cornered him frantically. Kiseop just could not contain his emotion any longer. He trapped Kevin's slimmer body with both his arms placed on the wall on either side of Kevin's tensing up shoulders, making sure the latter could not escape anywhere.

The ulzzang boy scrutinized Kevin's face and then leaned even closer, causing Kevin's breath to hitch. Their faces were only inches apart. "Kevin, do you hate me now?" Kiseop asked in a low tone, but the vexation could not be hidden. His succinct question seeped through Kevin's mind instantly.

"Wh-what? Of course no… Why would I?" Kevin slightly stammered, his back being completely glued to the wall. "Then why the hell are you avoiding me!" Kiseop spat upon hearing Kevin's somewhat infuriating answer. He curled his right palm into a tight fist and banged the wall viciously as if wanting to break it.

Kevin closed his eyes abruptly as his reflex, body stiffening even more. "I'm not avoiding you, Kiseop!" He turned his head quickly, not wanting to look back at Kiseop's burning stare. If looks could kill, he was sure that he would be dead by now. "I-I just can't help but feel ashamed whenever I see you…" Having told the reason, his face went scarlet with embarrassment and also fears.

Kiseop raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said that we must forget everything happened that night?" He whispered. "Y-yes, I did. But…" Kevin was unable to finish his sentence as Kiseop lifted his chin with his fingers, making him look at his soft, heart-warming eyes. It was the familiar gaze that Kiseop always gave him whenever they talked to each other. But now, there was sadness clouding it.

"Please… Stop avoiding me. Let's just get over that matter. I want us to go back to how we used to be… Weren't we best friends?"

Kevin's heart thumped on his chest from Kiseop's words. Kiseop's voice was also shaky and filled with emotion, and it shot straight into his heart. They had been best friends for three years; they had overcome many obstacles in their friendship; they had known each other's habits very well; they had been by each other's side through thick and thin; they laughed and cried together.

_Why ruined it now?_

"I'm sorry, Kiseop..." Kevin hugged Kiseop immediately with tears threatening to fall from his shimmering eyes. "We ARE still best friends!" He tightened his arms around Kiseop and buried his face in the crook of Kiseop's neck. Kiseop smiled, although his smile did not reach his eyes. He returned the hug.

There was one thing that Kevin did not know. All this time, Kiseop had always loved him more than a best friend should.

**~End of Chapter 3~**

**A/N: **Okay, so I decided to prolong the story until chapter 5. Kkk~

And sorry that I had to stop the Elvin moment. Just so you know, there won't be any Elvin smut in this fic.

But the next chapter will be the flashback explaining what happened after the party! And it means Seopvin smut! :3

As usual, please comment! Thanks. ^^


	4. The Secret

**Title:** Beautiful Hangover

**Pairing:** Kiseop/Kevin (Seopvin), Broken!Eli/Kevin (Elvin)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Kiseop loves Kevin. It is as simple as that. But what if Kevin already belongs to another man? Will Kiseop still fight for his love?

**1****st**** A/N: **The following contains shameless smut. LOL.

**CHAPTER 4**

Kiseop watched silently as Dongho bid his quick goodbye to the hyungs. The magnae looked dead tired. He then switched his gaze to a person struggling to keep his balance but falling back miserably every time; Kevin. Certainly, the beautiful boy had fallen into a drunken stupor since he neither could walk nor even stand upright by himself.

The other members should have not dared him to drink that much knowing that Kevin was sort of weak against alcohol. But they were in a party; saying no to drinking was absolutely hard to do. Not wanting anything terrible happened to his best friend and being the most sober he was, Kiseop stood up and volunteered himself to bring the half-conscious Kevin back to their room.

Actually, Eli also offered his help, but the manager pulled him back to his seat; Eli himself was almost as drunk as Kevin. Kiseop told Kevin to drape his arm around his shoulder while he wrapped his own around Kevin's waist tightly to help him walk. He then excused both of them and left the party earlier. With much difficulty, they finally made it to their room. Kiseop unlocked the door hastily and got inside.

A light creak was heard as he gently placed Kevin's body on the bed. He then sat next to Kevin and saw his face. Judging from his tightly closed eyes, Kevin must have fallen asleep already. The longer he stared at Kevin, every inch of his slender body, the more attracted he get to actually touch him, and he unknowingly became aroused. He shook his head. He attempted to eliminate the thumping of his heart, to resist the raging desire to have his skin brushed against Kevin's smooth one.

_Perhaps this is one of the effects of alcohol_ He thought to compose himself.

Kiseop forbade his mind from imagining doing something to Kevin, but his body did otherwise. Without being able to comprehend what was happening to him, he touched Kevin's plump lips softly. The tip of his index finger traced the lips, as if studying every curve there. But suddenly, Kevin's eyes opened. The younger was quite surprised to see Kiseop touching his lips, and he had that infatuated look in his eyes.

Vaguely, there was a voice in his head telling him to go on with the current situation, so he smiled and licked Kiseop's index finger experimentally. This time, Kiseop was the one startled. He did not expect Kevin to respond to his touch, due to the fact that he did it very lightly. Kevin left his finger only to quietly raise his body and sit. He leaned closer to Kiseop and moved his right hand to touch the thigh belonged to him, stroking it sensually.

The older boy hissed, wanting more of the contact; wanting to feel that hand caress his forming erection. Instead, Kevin grabbed Kiseop's palm, drawing it to his mouth and sucking Kiseop's index finger. His action made Kiseop groan inaudibly, looking at him through those lust-filled orbs. "Kevin..." Kiseop moaned the blond boy's name and his shoulders tensed more. He was trying to maintain the last bit of his sanity that was about to disappear.

Seeing the response given by Kiseop, Kevin felt increasingly eager to tease him. Mischief glinted in his beautiful eyes. Slowly but surely, his palm went up Kiseop's to where his crotch was and eventually brushed his erection. He made it as if it was done unconsciously. The bulge seemed to be more apparent although it was still confined by Kiseop's black skinny jeans.

Kevin licked his lip before grabbing Kiseop's hand and slipping it underneath his creased clothes. Kiseop felt randy as his palm touched the smooth skin of Kevin's side. It was his first time ever touching the other pretty boy's waist without any fabric covering it. His other hand followed soon. He ran his hands up and down the slender body languidly. The feeling was exhilarating. He craved for more of Kevin's beautiful body.

"Mmh… Do you want me~?" Kevin purred, staring at him lustfully. "Yes…" The answer was succinct and given immediately. "Good. Because I feel like being fucked tonight. Thoroughly." To hear such a sinful sentence spilled from Kevin's innocent lips, Kiseop was beyond excited. No one was hotter than a drunk, horny Kevin asking to be fucked. Kiseop just could not refuse. Who could, anyway?

Without any hesitation, Kiseop pulled the t-shirt up over Kevin's skinny arms and threw it carelessly to the floor. Next he did that to his own clothes so that they both were topless. What he saw in front of him made him stare in daze and salivate; Kevin's flawless milky white skin, sexy collarbone, soft chest with no sign of muscles; only two pointing nubs that begged to be sucked, and narrow sides. Kiseop had to swallow few times, or he would just drool.

Gracefully, he pulled Kevin's head to him by his nape. Their lips met in a torrid kiss that sent chills down their backbones. Kiseop tilted his head, and his tongue swept Kevin's lower lip before prodding in between his teeth, seeking an entrance. Once Kevin parted his mouth, Kiseop shoved his tongue, delving inside his moist cavern and savoring the sweetness. He groaned in their kiss as Kevin returned the action, causing their tongues to rub each other.

He got quite surprised when Kevin suddenly pushed him to lean on the headboard, putting an end to their lip-lock. And his eyes went wider as Kevin fumbled with his belt and the button on his jeans. However, he did not stop him; he did not want him to. Kevin had gotten rid of the jeans, leaving only Kiseop's Calvin Klein boxers on. He quickly palmed the dancer's semi-hard member through his undergarment, causing him to groan loudly. As Kevin did so, Kiseop unconsciously thrust his hips upward against Kevin's hand, desperate for more friction.

Kevin chuckled, he kept massaging, harder, until he felt the organ twitch madly and have grown in size under his palm. He hummed with excitement at the tent on Kiseop's boxers. Kiseop hissed the moment the cold air hit his erection; Kevin had pulled down the boxers and positioned himself between his opened legs. The blond boy stared bemusedly at Kiseop's nine-inch hardened cock, and it was so thick with veins on its sides; the sight was mouth-watering.

"Kiseop, you're so huge! Will it even fit in me?" He tried to wrap his fingers around it, giving a little squeeze. Kiseop's breath hiked as Kevin's thumb moved across his slit teasingly and wiped the sticky precum that was gathering on the tip. "I wonder if it tastes as delicious as it looks..." Kevin murmured—Kiseop swore he saw a smirk after—and then licked the organ, purposely swirling his pink tongue on the wet tip and sucking only the red head first before taking the shaft into his pretty little mouth. But he only managed to engulf half of it even after stretching his mouth to the fullest.

The amazing warmth enveloped Kiseop's hard-on almost immediately, and he felt like bursting out right at that moment. Kevin slurped around his dick as if it was a big lollipop—or Popsicle? His teeth grazed his member slightly, rippling pleasure through his shivering body. And the way Kevin used his tongue was too much for Kiseop; he had never thought Kevin would be that skillful. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming out of joy. His voice eventually escaped his mouth as lustful groans.

A fistful of Kevin's soft blonde hair was grabbed to encourage him to suck Kiseop's penis deeper while Kiseop's other hand gripped and pulled tightly at the bed-sheet like clawing on it. When Kevin gagged, he felt Kevin's throat constrict around him. It was definitely the most mind-blowing moment for Kiseop. But before he could reach his climax, Kevin pulled away and stripped naked.

Kiseop licked his lip at the arousing sight before he touched Kevin's femininely slim thigh and then leaned down to plant his teeth on the flesh. Kevin mewled seductively. Few reddish marks were left on both Kevin's upper thighs, creating a contrast to his white skin. The younger then whispered in a sultry voice…

"Ram it in me now. Like, very hard."

Kiseop gulped heavily when he saw Kevin licked his dickhead for the last time before turning over and presenting him the view of his beautiful back. Again, he could not suppress the urge to touch it as he travelled his hands on either side of Kevin's slim body until they stopped at his girly waist, resting there comfortably as if it was where they belong to. Kevin bent his body, getting into a position of all-fours.

"Just put it in. I like it raw!"

Though Kevin said so, he still considered hurting the other, so he lubed his cock using his own precum. He did not bring any lubricant with him—or keep it handy—since their activity was not planned. Gripping at the base, he guided his erection toward Kevin's entrance. He intentionally rubbed the precum leaking tip a few times on the sensitive hole, making both of them let out a pleased groan at the touch before pushing in slowly.

"Aaahh! Ki-Kiseop!" Kevin moaned in pain as he felt the thick mush head forcing its way past his taut ring of muscles, it felt like ripping his insides since he was not prepped beforehand. Kiseop tried to penetrate him gently, inch by inch, despite the fact that he was a little bit drunk. The heat Kevin's body provided was awesome, and the incredible tightness was like forcing him to slide in deeper.

Kiseop nearly snapped and wanted to insert his length wholly in one powerful thrust, but managed to refrain himself from doing so. He had never imagined himself becoming really horny like this before. Not even in his wet dreams or wildest fantasies. Having put his cock all the way in, he waited patiently for Kevin to adjust to his enormous size. He had to. He did not want to inflict any harm upon that beautiful band mate of his, but Kevin seemed to think otherwise.

"Move, Kiseop~" He whimpered, voice undeniably dripping with lust. "A-are you sure?" Instead of responding to his question, Kevin rocked his hips back and forth, practically fucking himself on Kiseop's monstrous dick and moaning like a whore. A sultry groan slid out of Kiseop's mouth while the younger boy did so. He could see his rock hard length appear and disappear into Kevin's quivering hole, and it made him become even harder, if possible.

Kevin's body jerked a bit, eyes already half-lidded and a gasp leaving his lips as a certain spot within him was brushed. His small body tensed, and it caused his insides to clench on Kiseop's cock more tightly. Kiseop hissed loudly, he finally succumbed to the pleasure he was feeling; Kevin's sphincter was clamping down on his member almost unbearably that he thought of ejaculating in a second. He decided to start moving.

He pulled out until only the head was in before slamming it back all the way again. He did that repeatedly. His thrusts gradually went rougher and uncontrollable due to the alcohol intoxicated his brain system and Kevin's wanton moans. He pulled Kevin closer by his slim waist until his ass-cheeks pressed harshly against his pelvis, making him enter his body deeper, and then kissed, nipped, and licked his back lustfully.

"Mmhh, yeahh… Fuck me harder, Kiseoppie!"

What Kevin wanted, he got. Kiseop fucked him harder into the mattress; his knees slid forward every time from Kiseop's strong push. It really made his legs weakened and trembled in pleasure. And Kiseop's death grip on his thighs did not help any; only keeping his legs spread and in the position that let Kiseop to thrust better, hitting his prostate perfectly each time.

"Nnhh, yes! Right there! A-aahh!" The younger male became more vocal now; he might be able to sing one note higher after this. Kiseop nailing his sweet spot again and again would just drive him insane—and hornier. He threw his head back as his hand started pleasuring his own neglected member, stroking it as fast as Kiseop's thrusts.

With a high-pitched scream, Kevin spilled his warm liquid on his hand and onto the bed-sheet below. His body shook violently, eyes shut tightly he could see stars, and strangled cries echoed to the entire room by then. Kiseop grunted as Kevin's tightening hole became more impossible for him to resist. He could not handle their fucking any longer. He was dragged closer to the edge, to his sweet climax.

"Kiseop, come inside me! Fill me up!"

Stimulated further by that extremely vulgar request, Kiseop sent him one final thrust. "Ke-Kevin, I'm going to—" His sentence was left unfinished, only an airy moan came out of his lips as he came hard inside Kevin, flooding him completely with his warm, thick sperm. Just like what Kevin wanted. He slackened his hips while Kevin's carnal hole milked every drop of semen out of his body until he felt empty and lifeless.

He pulled his now-limp penis out of Kevin's abused, slick hole and saw his seed overflow, trickling down Kevin's immaculate thigh slowly. That sight could have made him hard again if he was not too exhausted from their previous heated session. Kevin's body collided with the bed, lying on his stomach. Kiseop avoided crushing Kevin's body, which was beneath him, and collapsed beside him instead. Their chests were moving rapidly from lack of oxygen. They both really needed to refill their lungs with much air before it was too late.

After awhile, Kiseop sat up and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. He did not want Kevin or himself to catch a cold. Kevin then snuggled up to him to get more warmth, just like a little kid and his mother. Smiling, he embraced Kevin and kissed his forehead lovingly. He could feel Kevin's warm breath against his neck.

The room turned serene as Kiseop fell into cogitation and Kevin recharged his stamina. "Kevin," Kiseop's voice resounded through the room. "There's something I've always wanted to tell you…" Pause, waiting for Kevin's response. "Hmm… What's it, Seoppie?" Kevin whispered his reply as sleep started to claim his tired body.

Kiseop's throat suddenly felt dry. The beat of his heart accelerated as he felt very nervous, the same nervousness that he felt every time he was going to perform. He inhaled and exhaled breathe slowly, trying to relax himself. He needed to gather his courage first before actually confessing to Kevin. Feeling ready, he closed his eyes and uttered…

"…I love you."

A sudden unutterable relief bloomed within him as if his entire burden was just taken off his shoulder. He was finally able to reveal that, the inevitable and stupendous love that he had always hidden in his perfect head. "Mmm…" Came Kevin's short reply that made him look at the already sleeping angel.

_Did Kevin hear my confession? What does that 'Mmm…' mean?_ Whatever the answers might be, he thought that he would just have to ask about it in the morning.

**~End of Chapter 4~**

**2****nd**** A/N: **So… How was the smut? Did it satisfy you? Lol.

Please comment, people~ Thanks! ^^


	5. Disclosed Affection

**Title:** Beautiful Hangover

**Pairing:** Kiseop/Kevin (Seopvin), broken!Eli/Kevin (Elvin)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Kiseop loves Kevin. It is as simple as that. But what if Kevin already belongs to another man? Will Kiseop still fight for his love?

**1****st**** A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update! I had so many essay assignments! Thanks for keeping your faith in this story! *does a 90 degree bow*

**CHAPTER** **5**

Kiseop's relationship with Kevin had gone back to normal, like how they had used to be—best friends. Not once they ever mentioned about that incident again; that memory had been pushed to the back of their minds and never to be brought up again. Kevin seemed to have really forgotten about it and did not mind having skinship with the older boy again.

"You're so huggable~" Kiseop recalled Kevin say cheerfully as he draped his slender arms around him. Their hug was likely a habit that was always done whenever they were around each other, even on the stage.

Kiseop, however, tried as his might to act unaffected, could not make it disappear from his head, even though he was, in fact, the one who told Kevin to just get it over. He still remembered the incident clearly as if it actually just happened yesterday; the arousing touch, the sinful voice, the suffocating tension—all of them were put into one long broken record that kept reliving itself in his mind whenever he closed his eyes.

He then thought; what if all that happened a month ago in that hotel room was actually only a fantasy—for Kevin did not even know what happened that night—made up by his own tricky brain? Because the burning passion vanished the following day before he could even grasp whether it was a reality or only a hallucination, due to him—and Kevin—being drunk. He could say it was like a sweet dream, yet nightmare.

Why did he say so?

Apparently, it was a sweet dream because he spent the night with Kevin, doing something that could only be done in his dreams all this long. Furthermore, it was also a nightmare because Kevin did not remember anything about it. The most dreadful part was when Kevin told him to just forget everything, and he really meant _everything_, including Kiseop's love confession that he had painstakingly built the courage for, though he knew that Kevin was probably oblivious to it.

_I should stop thinking about him! He has a boyfriend already! Wake up, Kiseop! You're just his best friend!_

He had to remind himself that for, like, countless times. His little thought was suddenly disrupted when he felt Kevin slip his hand out of his grasp quickly after seeing Eli walking to their direction. Kiseop then turned his head at the younger boy smiling gleefully at his boyfriend and then holding his hand instead. He somehow could feel Eli's sharp gaze landing on him, but he tried to ignore it.

Before, he always looked at Kevin surreptitiously when U-KISS was practicing or taking a break from filming, but the younger sometimes noticed his gaze on him. Every time their eyes met, Kiseop's heart did a complete somersault. But now he had to be more discreet in his act since there was also another person watching over Kevin; the chance of him being noticed had become bigger.

Kevin was so close to him, yet so far.

"See you tomorrow, Kiseoppie~!" Kevin exclaimed and waved his other hand at said boy. Kiseop only nodded and smiled. The happy couple entwined their fingers tightly and skipped merrily toward the door, leaving Kiseop staring at their backs in silent.

* * *

><p>While walking toward Eli's car on the parking lot, "Next time, just wait for me outside the practice room." Eli spoke in a low voice as he gripped Kevin's tiny wrist a bit too tight that his nails made red crescent-shaped marks on his white skin. Kevin hissed in pain, nose scrunching up slightly.<p>

"O-okay." He choked an answer. Kevin's face turned into a slight frown as he stole a glance at Eli's somewhat irritated expression. The older boy was still gripping and pulling on his hand. _What's wrong with him?_ He muttered to himself before trying to match his walking pace with Eli's, which unknowingly had become faster.

* * *

><p>Kiseop threw himself onto his bed, relishing its fluffiness against his tired body. He was back at his house—in his very own room—meant he would get his equally tired mind flown to the dreamland. Yet, with eyes closed, he wrinkled his eyebrows as a usual thought made its usual way into his head. It was the thought about… well, <em>Kevin<em>.

He had never prepared himself to be slapped in the face with a shocking, ugly truth by Kevin. When he heard that Kevin and Eli had been dating behind everyone's back, he felt the world suddenly crashing down upon him, his heart crumbling to tiny unshaped pieces, and he knew that would be hard to put them together as one again. He was so broken-hearted. It felt hurt—really hurt.

He did convey his love to Kevin that night, but Kevin had fallen asleep. Also, without even knowing that Kevin already had a boyfriend. Why did Kevin never tell him about that? Were they best friends that supposedly shared secrets to each other? Opening his eyes, Kiseop sat up. He then smiled bitterly at the question, as if mocking himself.

He also had been hiding something from Kevin; his feeling for him.

Both of Kevin and he had been best friends for years; he had always thought, would their relationship be awkward if he told him his real feeling? But what he now regretted more was the fact that he had taken too long to confess to his dear best friend that he was eventually stolen by someone else. He sighed. His love for Kevin was like a sweet poison that was killing him inside bit by bit...

_Why is fate so cruel? What have I ever done to it?_

Kiseop did not realize a single tear had streaked down his cheek to chin, until it dropped on the back of his hand that was gripping the fabrics covering his lap.

* * *

><p>Eli sprawled topless on his bed, eyes looking at the ceiling, with Kevin curling up on his side. The younger was sleeping soundly under the warm blanket; the result of their love making half an hour ago. For the past two weeks jealousy had been plaguing Eli's physical and mental state, Kiseop and Kevin's closeness being the sole reason.<p>

He had never had a problem with their close friendship before, but somehow, he thought that Kiseop had become much of a threat to his relationship with Kevin now. His mood would drop very low in a twinkling of an eye whenever he caught them standing close to each other—and even worse, holding hands or hugging.

He turned his head to his seraphic lover and caressed his disheveled blonde hair lovingly, feeling sorry for channeling his jealousy and anger through a rough, toilsome intercourse that involved Kevin screaming and begging on him to stop. Gazing back at the white ceiling, he knitted his eyebrows at a few things that kept pestering him.

They were the way Kiseop smiled so sweetly, spoke so softly, and stared at his boyfriend. The last one was the most suspicious as it was just too intense. Kiseop's eyes held an emotion beyond love of a friend. To be honest, Eli had caught him in the act more than once. And he thought Kiseop was also aware of his piercing eyes on him. The older seemed to slightly ignore him, although.

Kiseop was like the third-wheel in their relationship.

_Or…_

Could it be that he himself was actually the one in theirs?

Eli had to find out.

* * *

><p>It was yet another hectic, tedious day of practice for their newest Japanese single was coming out soon. The break time rolled and all the members hailed it whole-heartedly. Exhausted, Kiseop slumped down into the couch while the others were cooling themselves down under the faintly buzzing fans. Few minutes later, the room became less noisy as most of the boys had gone to the cafeteria. Only three members left in there.<p>

Kiseop's fatigue dwindled a bit when he saw a particular boy across the room. His existence was an oasis in the middle of vast, wind-swept desert. But then he felt someone staring at him, and the stare was like drilling a hole into his skull. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly averted his gaze to the boy next to Kevin.

It was Eli, whose hand was pulling Kevin closer to him and then lingered around his slim waist possessively. Their eyes met for a brief second, and Kiseop could sense annoyance emanating from him. "Kev, let's eat." Eli said in a plain voice after tearing his eyes away from Kiseop's startled ones.

_Did Eli notice me staring at Kevin? Again?_ Kiseop bit his lip and hurriedly twiddled his thumbs with his eyes darting somewhere else. Such an inane choice of crocodilian act—his brain sometimes just could not function very well when urgently needed.

"Can we ask Kiseop to join us?" He heard Kevin questioning. Secretly, he looked up to find Eli giving a weak, half-hearted nod. Kevin then approached him quickly. Behind him, Eli was dragging his feet lazily. Kevin hopped in front of Kiseop cutely and put his palms on his knees, bending down. Eli stood beside him with crossed arms over his chest.

"Kiseoppie, want to eat with us?" An angelic smile formed on his lips as he looked at his best friend expectantly.

Meanwhile, Eli could barely conceal his disinterest as he rolled his eyes when Kevin was talking to Kiseop. He was actually against the idea of the three of them having lunch together, but could not say 'no' to Kevin. Noticing Eli's disapproval look, Kiseop decided to give an emollient reply. He did not want to have lunch while feeling pressured with a murderous aura, after all.

"I'd love to, but I promised to eat with Dongho today. Thanks for asking me, anyway." It was definitely a lie. He did not even know where on earth the—irreverent—magnae was right now. Somewhere in this building at least, he knew for sure.

Kevin's mouth shaped an 'o' and then he straightened his body. "Okay, then. See you later~" He said cheerfully as he waved his hand at Kiseop. The older boy mimicked his action immediately. The sound of a door being opened and then shut was heard shortly after.

"That was… dangerous."

**~End of Chapter 5~**

**2****nd**** A/N:** Did some or all of the paragraphs confuse you? Hopefully you got the main idea, which is Eli's jealousy. You know, I'm the type of author who likes writing descriptive paragraphs rather than dialogues. Well, sometimes I write more dialogues if I think it's better to explain the story through the dialogues between the characters.

Anyway, as usual, please give me your comments~~! Thanks! 3


	6. Living In Denial

**Title: **Beautiful Hangover

**Pairing:** Kiseop/Kevin (Seopvin), Broken!Eli/Kevin (Elvin)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary**: Kiseop loves Kevin. It is as simple as that. But what if Kevin already belongs to another man? Will Kiseop still fight for his love?

**A/N: **I got the inspiration for the title from Big Bang's Beautiful Hangover, and the idea (somehow) from the movie Hangover Part II! Lol

**CHAPTER 6  
><strong>

Kevin thought the circumstance around him was getting weird and weirder. He did not know exactly the how and the why, but he was sure of the what and the _who_. Even though he seemed to be a clumsy person, he was actually quite agile at noticing difference in people's behavior.

To him, it was frankly seen that his boyfriend had been being over-possessive and rough, and his best friend somehow had been creating an invisible boundary between them. More importantly, he sensed that there was this kind of cold war between both of the older men.

_Just what in the world happened to them! _He questioned to no one, feeling slightly burdened by the matter.

On the other hand,Kiseop felt agonized. Having to suppress his love for Kevinmade him feel at loss of something so dear to him. He missed Kevin, though they saw each other almost every day. He realized that what he missed the most was the moment of their togetherness, where he could pull the younger into his embrace and take his hand in his without thinking that it might enrage Eli.

He needed to stop grieving and do something. After thinking all night long, he finally came up with a decision that would settle things between Kevin and him, once and for all. His heart would not stop bleeding if he kept on holding onto his feeling, because he knew his love would never be returned. Thus he had to bury his feeling. It also meant he had to forget the love of his life.

It was painful, but there was no other way.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Kiseoppie!" Kevin chirped when he saw Kiseop's figure emerging into their practice room. He walked skipping to the older boy while smiling angelically. He then hopped in front of him and waved cutely; his usual morning greeting to all the members.<p>

The sight of Kevin felt so heavenly, yet hurting to Kiseop. He had set his mind to slowly omit his feeling starting from today. However, his body seemed to seldom obey his brain as he reached for Kevin's body and held him close—unusually close, their chests pressing on each other and Kevin's sweet vanilla scent thrilling his nose.

_For the last time…_ He thought.

"Kiseop, what happened?" Kevin stroked Kiseop's arm, his eyes showing worries, as he pulled away from Kiseop's soon-to-be bone-breaking hug.

"Nothing… I just feel like hugging you." Kiseop smiled to assure Kevin.

His smile was frowned upon by Kevin, nonetheless. And although Kiseop was smiling, he could sense something not right going on. Kiseop's eyes could not lie. Kevin knew very well how Kiseop was when he was sad or upset or anything. "Kiseop, don't lie to me."

Kevin's soft touch, his concern and everything made it harder for Kiseop to resist confessing to him once again. Kiseop looked deep into Kevin's eyes, his stare permeating all the way to his core. His determination of erasing his romantic feeling began to falter before him.

_No! I still want him so bad. I can't let him go! I just can't…_

Without saying anything, Kiseop cupped Kevin's cheek and kissed him. He knew very well what he did was wrong, but he could not help kissing him passionately. He poured all his feelings, all the pent-up emotions —love, jealousy, hurt, sadness—into that bruising and suffocating kiss.

Kevin wanted to shove Kiseop away, yet his hands felt weak out of a sudden. And strangely, there was this sort of need to allow Kiseop to have his way with him, as if he had actually been longing eagerly for this moment—for Kiseop's touch.

Their kiss lasted for more than what they had expected at first. They finally parted their heated lips, breath rapid and faces reddening. Kevin ran his index finger on his own lips, as if ascertaining the aftertaste that was still lingering there. His small body trembled slightly as he set his eyes on the silent figure before him.

Noticing Kevin stare at him in utter disbelief, Kiseop whispered a quick apology and went out to the bathroom, leaving the younger all more confused behind. He cursed himself for his impetuous act earlier.

* * *

><p>During practice Eli made more mistakes than he usually did, be it suddenly forgetting his own rap or ruining the supposedly synchronized dance steps. His mind was really a tangled mess. <em>He<em> was in a tumult. The imperfection impinged upon the group as a whole; they even had to repeat 'Forbidden Love' more than thrice.

Feeling disappointed greatly, the choreographer decided to wrap up the practice session. And Soohyun had to appease the furious manager. The rapper then secluded himself on one of the corners of the room after apologizing immensely to his fellow band mates. They patted his shoulder and said it was okay since everybody had that one day where they would just fail everything. Even so, Eli still felt guilty to them.

One by one, the members took their leave. But Eli stayed frozen on his spot, huddling. He could hear someone's light tread approaching him. A pair of slender legs came in his sight; they were Kevin's. The younger then sat in front of him. Kiseop spared a glance at the two foreigners in the room, Kevin stroking Eli's cheek softly, before disappearing behind the door in subtle motion.

"Are you okay, Eli?" The tone in Kevin's voice hinted his trepidation. Pulling his hand back, he stared deeply into his boyfriend's gloomy eyes.

**~Flashback~**

The door of practice room was slightly open. _It must be Kevin! I'll surprise him and give him a tickle attack!_ Eli chuckled at his mischievous plan. Wanting to make sure that Kevin was unaware of his existence, he tiptoed closer to the door and peeked through its small crack. However, what he found inside was completely unexpected.

There, he witnessed Kevin and Kiseop… kiss. The dancer had his well-trained arms wrap around Kevin's small body while his boyfriend clutched at Kiseop's torso tightly, as if his life depended on it. Moreover, both of them seemed so impassioned—so into the kiss that no human power would probably be able to pull them apart.

Eli's eyes widened at the scene unfolding before him, a voiceless gasp slipped past his lips. He felt a twinge of anger mixed with jealousy within his heart, but instead of storming in and spitting at them, he turned over and left without a word. He tried to calm himself down while waiting for the other members to arrive down the stairs.

**~Flashback Ends~**

"Why did you accept me?" Eli asked with an unnervingly stern voice.

Eli's out of blue question echoed inside Kevin's head, a temporary contemplation paving its way through his mind.

_What is it?_ He pondered, eyes roaming everywhere but Eli's eyes.

Was it the pleading look in Eli's eyes? Was it the loneliness he had been feeling in his heart? Was it the tiredness of waiting for _someone_ to confess to him? Or was it because he had been on the verge of hopelessness after thinking that he had no chance of being together with _someone_ that commanded his brain to accept Eli's confession?

Sometimes, he also threw himself the same questions, and it always got him ruminating. The _someone_ he had been waiting for had never been discernible because Kevin himself was unsure of his own feeling. However, he knew one thing for sure; as much as he despised himself for doing it, love was not amongst the answer options for Eli's question.

_Forgive me..._ He muttered in his mind, one of his hands unknowingly crumpling the hem of his black t-shirt. His action left Eli frowning with growing curiosity.

"Kev?" Eli stressed the name.

The said boy then forced his gaze to meet Eli's again. His body stiffened visibly. "I-I..." He stuttered the answer, completely perplexed as to whether he should just tell the ugly truth, or yet another comforting lies. The thought of deceiving Eli once again itself was almost sickening. How could it even come across his head?

But then, should not he have also put it into consideration before agreeing to be Eli's boyfriend? He could have at least refrained from making a sudden decision that would only lead to a heart-throbbing break-up.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, the older boy seemingly caught some kind of hints from Kevin's wavering response. To be painfully honest, and he thought Kevin himself had also been stricken with a realization, the vacillation in Kevin's voice somehow unveiled the very fact that Eli had been in one-sided love with the singer all along this time.

Their feeling had never been a mutual one since the very beginning. _Never_. Even though the younger let him touch and taste everywhere, _apparently_, his heart remained untouched. His approval of Eli's confession was probably controlled merely by his _subconscious_ mind. At that heart-breaking conclusion, Eli could only heave a long sigh.

"Did you accept me… out of pity?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Then… do you love me?"

Kevin went silent. "Eli…" He had no idea if the feeling he felt towards Eli was love. He admitted that it was always fun to spend time with Eli, they clicked very well, but he had _never_ really considered the bond between them special. Although they had done _this_ and _that_. He also had never gotten as excited as when he interacted with… Kiseop.

"Do you love Kiseop?"

This time, Kevin became more confused. He did not know whether he loved Kiseop or not. He thought again, eyes scanning everywhere. Suddenly, the memories of moments that he had shared with Kiseop flashed through his mind.

The small hugs that sometimes lasted longer than they should be, a kiss that Kiseop deemed 'accidental' in their dorm in Japan, the holding of hands they often did while walking, the comforting pats and smiles Kiseop always gave whenever he made mistakes, the 'good night and have a sweet dream' messages Kiseop never forgot to send before sleep, how Kiseop's eyes gave off loving feeling…

And the most recent one that happened only three hours prior.

Kevin put all those things up together to draw a conclusion; Kiseop treated him as more than just a best friend. He should have figured that out earlier. He gave a trifle nod.

"I'm sorry, Eli…"

"I see…"

Eli stood up while Kevin stared at him confused. He was filled with so much guilt, and it unavoidably increased when Eli slapped his hand away as he tried to touch the older. Then he was left alone in the room, feeling stray and useless at knowing that he had just destroyed their relationship.

Meanwhile, Eli made his way to the bathroom. He suddenly felt like washing his face, as if it would help him refresh his mind. He sort of slammed the door open. And there, unexpectedly, his eyes sighted someone that instantly made his blood boil.

**~End of Chapter 6~**

**A/N:** One chapter more and this story will end! :D

Please comment, guys! *throws candies*

Also, sorry for the grammatical mistakes in this chapter. Since I'm sort of in tight schedule, I had no time to really correct them!


	7. A Choice

**Title: **Beautiful Hangover

**Pairing:** Kiseop/Kevin (Seopvin), Broken!Eli/Kevin (Elvin)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary**: Kiseop loves Kevin. It is as simple as that. But what if Kevin already belongs to another man? Will Kiseop still fight for his love?

**A/N: **I got the inspiration for the title from Big Bang's Beautiful Hangover, and the idea (somehow) from the movie Hangover Part II! Lol

**CHAPTER 6 [FINALE]**

For few seconds Eli's stare fixed on that of Kiseop, before the older went back to see his own reflection in the mirror. However, Kiseop was actually able to feel the burning emotion in Eli's eyes right from the very first moment theirs met. Breaking the awkward silence, he turned the faucet on. Eli soon followed suit.

Even so, echoing throughout the bathroom was only the sound of the streaming and splashing water. Also, there was approximately one meter distance between them. The atmosphere was still maddening to both of them as they did not utter even a single word to each other. Probably, none of them had the intention to.

Eli finished first after wiping his face with the fresh water few times and got ready to turn his heels. Kiseop thought that the uncomfortable feeling would soon disappear, so he pulled a small smile. But unfortunately, his prediction missed when, out of blue, Eli's heavy voice resounded in the room.

"Rooftop. Now."

* * *

><p>The sound of the door being closed floated weakly in the open sky. Kiseop walked at a sedate pace, step-by-step closer to the spot where Eli was standing, while the man before him watched in stillness and silence. He could tell that Eli was actually irritated by his presence. After being quite close to him, at least only two meters away, Kiseop stopped his track.<p>

"What's it, Eli?" He spoke out rather loudly, due to the distance between them and the breezing wind.

"I want to say something very important." Eli answered, voice being so stern.

Kiseop narrowed his eyes, trying to envisage what the other was about to say. For some reasons he felt his heart hammering so fast it could stop suddenly at any time. He then shrugged, gesturing Eli to continue. Eli responded to his signal. He inhaled and exhaled his breath slowly before opening his mouth, beginning to say something.

"Stay away from Kevin." Eli said in a wrathful voice.

He then averted his gaze from Kiseop, who did not seem to really believe what he just heard. Kiseop was in a deep thought, trying to digest the four words Eli had said to him and form the best answer. He then decided to continue their conversation, which had stalled for about a minute, eyes looking at the dusty grey tiles below.

"I can't do that. I—"

Kiseop had not yet finished his sentence when a hasty hit landed so perfectly on his left cheek. Eli's strong fist made him almost lose his balance, staggering backwards. He immediately turned his head towards Eli; he was a little taken aback by the action, even though he actually had presumed that Eli would do that.

Eli grabbed at his collar, dragging his body closer to him, and repeated his punch—only stronger. Kiseop fell to the ground in a trice, and before he had a chance to pick himself up, Eli pulled his collar up again, which forcefully raised the dancer to his feet. He looked at Kiseop in an austere manner. His undivided hatred sent shiver into the air and went straight into Kiseop's dark brown eyes, threatening his very soul.

"Screw you, Kiseop! Don't you dare take him away from me!"

"I love him!"

"To hell with that!"

Once again, Eli punched Kiseop's perfect face, this time on the right cheek; it sent him flying to the ground for the second time. Even so, there was no indication that he would return Eli's punches. He was impervious to the younger's vicious act, as though he did not care about the stinging pain—about Eli who was now starting to beat him up, forcing him to stand up again, and then kicking his stomach with his knee.

Perhaps, his mind was too occupied with the memory of _that_ night.

* * *

><p>Feeling he would better sleep the rest of the day away, Kevin decided to go home. He grabbed his bag quickly and made his way out of the building. On the way through the vast parking lot, he caught a sight of two very familiar, luxurious cars; Eli and Kiseop's. His curiosity arised then.<p>

"They haven't gone home, yet?" He whispered to himself, eyes staring down at the grey concrete while thinking. _Could it be..._ A thought flashed through his head. A dreadful one.

Without further ado, he hurriedly ran back to the building with the mumble jumble of assumptions in his pretty little head, swooshing past few people in the process, leaving them equally confused. One thing he knew, he ought to be quick. _'Bathroom'_ was the first word that popped in his brain, so he went there. However, to his disenchantment, he found no one. Next, he checked some other places in that building, only to face the same disappointing result.

"Where are they?" He asked in wild desperation, panting slightly.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to let you take him away from me!"<p>

An absolute and inescapable punch on Kiseop's stomach followed.

_Soft, slender fingers touched his heated skin, leaving him burning with want in its wake._

"And I won't give up on him!"

Upon hearing Kiseop's stubbornness, Eli swung another big and hard fist to the elder's weakened body. He hit him continuously and mercilessly that Kiseop grunted painfully; he could hardly get up, blood trickled from his nose, stomach churned from severe blows, and some purplish bruises heaved in sight.

_He felt himself slide further into Kevin's strangling warmth, losing his sanity oh so pleasurably._

Eli became increasingly angry when he saw the elder's same lackadaisical face. Kiseop did not seem to feel anything, or perhaps, more accurately, he had lost his interest in their obvious one-sided fight. He did not respond hitting back, completely being defenseless.

_Kevin cried his name beautifully, lustfully, chest heaving from their overwhelming coition._

Eli started to run out of energy, ragged breath blown out of his mouth. He pulled Kiseop's collar once again with his hands that had a little bit of Kiseop's blood, splattered on them. Leaning his face closer to Kiseop's, he spat furiously once again.

"Why aren't you punching me back!" His shout soared, but Kiseop was just silent, only wiping the blood from his nose and mouth by using the back of his hand. Eli gritted his teeth while staring angrily at the man before him.

_Three sacred words were voiced afterward, as if to secure a bond._

"If letting you beat me up can make you satisfied and leave Kevin," Kiseop replied abruptly then stopped for a moment as the air choked him slightly, before continuing his words. "Then I'm willing to bear it no matter how painful it will be."

_However, the unintentional and delusional was meant to be kept secret and forgotten._

Kiseop made up his mind once again. His gaze landed on Eli's. "And let me tell you another thing, Eli…"

He then let out a whispered sentence, but loud enough for Eli to catch. A faint grin appeared on his lips after. The younger's eyes widened in shock, he did not believe his ears for what he just heard. He then released Kiseop's now crumpled collar and slowly moved a few steps backward. He felt his strength suddenly being absorbed out; he felt weak.

"You fucking bastard!" He darted his sharp eyes back on Kiseop.

The elder laughed inwardly, humorless. "Now, Eli, hit me for as long as you want…"

* * *

><p>Kevin's eyes were unfocused, roving at all directions in hope of finding two particular men. Suddenly, another notion dawned on him. He immediately made his way, beyond one long corridor after another, to the stairs leading to the rooftop. It was the place where he could often, if not always, find Eli whenever the older said he was looking for fresh air.<p>

Almost breathless, the singer climbed up the seemingly endless stairs swiftly. _Please, God, don't let them do anything stupid._ He held on to that prayer, chanting it like a spell along the way, while gazing at the tiny door at the end of the stairs. The clumping of his footsteps on each tread became heavier, trailing behind him, as he grew impatient and more tired.

"Just few more steps..." He reminded himself, gripping the cold handrail for support.

He finally made it to the top, and then inhaled a large intake of oxygen to fill his poor lungs before exhaling it as carbon dioxide. After he had steadied his uneven breath and wiped the drops of sweat off his face, he chewed on his lip as if to gain the courage to open the door. Just when he wanted to reach the steel handle, the door unclosed, revealing a very exhausted-looking Eli. He noticed some red spots on Eli's t-shirt and arms straightaway. He highly doubted they were from Eli's blood. Before Kevin could say anything, Eli threw him cold eyes.

"It's done." He said in a low tone, but it rang loudly in Kevin's ears.

Those words, up to Kevin's best intelligibility, held two meanings at the moment. Firstly, their relationship was now officially over. Secondly, Eli was done whaling Kiseop.

"You've chosen him. You cheated on me." Eli continued as he purposely bumped his shoulder on Kevin's skinny one when he strode passing him, making the younger pushed backward a little.

Kevin turned his head snappily at Eli before the older walked down the stairs further. "Eli, I'm sorry! I really am!" He shouted with all his heart, however, no response from Eli.

Kevin resolved to talk about this with Eli later. He must. They were all members of one group, so he did not want the problem to affect their teamwork. It was probably already too late between Kiseop and Eli, but he would also make them reconcile. No matter what. Clutching the hem of his t-shirt for a second, he barged into the rooftop, slamming the door open. He instantly sighted Kiseop lying on the floor, coughing and writhing in pain. His vision blurred as inevitable tears started welling up on his eyes.

Noticing Kevin's existence, Kiseop tried his best to haul himself up. He felt unutterable sick in his stomach, his joints creaked excruciatingly, his bones ached awfully. His attempt to stand up was unfortunately futile. But his mind was clear. The younger of the two quickly, but carefully dragged Kiseop to lean on the wall beside the door. If he had the strength, he might carry Kiseop and bring him downstairs. Sadly, he did not. He then stroked Kiseop's brown locks softly, looking at him pitifully as Kiseop's condition crushed his heart.

"I-I'm sorry I told him… about that night…" Kiseop said with much difficulty, his chest heaving from panting.

However, Kevin just ignored him and asked. "…Why did you do this?

Kiseop took a breath. "If I didn't, you would never be mine."

Kevin's eyes widened at the answer. "Couldn't you wait a little longer? I—Eli already knew about my feeling for you!"

Kiseop was the one startled now. "What? Your feeling?"

"I just realized it…" Kevin pressed his lips together.

Kiseop beamed a knowing smile, "Not too bright, are you?"

"Yeah, and so are you for going this far! But I love you!" Kevin finally cried while pulling Kiseop in a sudden tight hug.

Hearing that, Kiseop put on an even wider smile before replying quirkily. "Calm down, Kev, you might break my bone…" He forced a chuckle, but then winced in pain.

Kevin pouted adorably as he released Kiseop. The older raised his trembling hand and caressed Kevin's cheek. Slowly, he pulled Kevin's face closer to his and finally, brushed his cut lips on his. He did it softly at first, but as Kevin began to respond, he pushed harder against him. They stopped to stare into each other's eyes for few seconds before their mouths connected again. They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss.

Kevin parted his lips to let Kiseop's tongue wander inside him, working his magic wonderfully. He could taste the metallic tang of blood—Kiseop's blood—in their passionate kiss. Moans were voiced thinly between every suckling. Both boys inched away from one another after what felt like eternity, panting slightly. Kevin's face was redder than a tomato, and it made Kiseop almost laugh. He whispered _'I love you'_ before darkness crawled around his vision, but he felt content—victorious.

Kevin took out his phone. "Soohyun-hyung, can you come to the rooftop of our practice building now? I need your help…" He tried to sound calm while holding Kiseop's unconscious form.

He did not want Soohyun to worry. Awhile later, the awaited man was about to make his appearance. Soohyun came running up the stairs as fast as he could. The door was then opened with a full force. His breath hitched the moment he found the two boys; Kevin sitting, sobbing on the floor, and Kiseop sprawling not so graciously in his arms. He looked knocked out cold.

"You guys finally did it! A real fight? And I can't believe you fucking won!"

"YAH, HYUNG~! I'll explain later! Now help me take Kiseop to the hospital!"

**~End of the Story~**

**A/N: **It finally ends!

I'm really curious yet nervous to know your opinions! ^^**  
><strong>


End file.
